the real Tp
by hotaru420
Summary: I've always thought that if trunks and pan were to get together it would be like a one night stand at first then develop into somthing more. it takes place on Vegita-sai, trunks and pan are heads of the army. T/P and G/B. new chappies! review!!!
1. the gift

Bra swished back her shiny blue hair and hummed. There was a banquet being held to night in honor of the victories of the army lead by her brother and best friend, Trunks Briefs and Son pan. This also met Goten, the planets diplomat and pan's uncle would see her all dressed up. Once she finished putting up her hair she headed down to the hall. Once she got there she saw her father the king of Vegita-sai and her mother the queen. Her mother as always look spectacular, and had planned the whole event. Her father did not seem to notice, he just stood there with the scowl that seemed to permanently plastered to his face. she didn't expect to see pan yet she was to enter with Trunks later since it was a joint effort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"trunks I'm not wearing a dress! I don't want to I'm head of the army shouldn't I wear a suit?" pan yelled/pleaded with the purple haired prince.  
  
"you stupid fool even if you are the head you still are of the female gender!" he yelled back pan of course had to yell louder "SO WHAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
trunks seeing that this was getting him no where lowered him voice and told her that it was a formal event and she had to look nice. But the he just had to add that if she didn't he would tell all the solders that she went shopping of her on free will and through the dress at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back at the party ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
now presenting miss Son pan and Mr. Trunks briefs!" the philostrate announced to the public. Ever one turned to see a strapping young man. He looked strong with his muscled and general facial expression. To his right was an ebony haired young girl. Wearing a Chinese style red dress with two slits up the sides. Every one clapped. When they sat down trunks had to try his hardest not to stare at pan. Maybe he should have let wear that suit. Even with their constant bickering her might be growing attracted to her. Sick' he though just sick' and cursed him self for even implying such a thing.  
  
The dinner went smoothly and was pretty boring until the queen unveiled her "gift". She had, had a house made especially for the heads of the army. Supposablly so the would be closer to the palace.  
  
Pan smiled 'at least no more stupid soldiers hitting on me' 


	2. one bed?!?!

"ok the bedroom is up there the k-" Bulma was interrupted by both trunks and pan "wait bedroom as in one bedroom!!!" Bulma stared at the two red- with-anger faces and smiled "well the construction was cut short" the queen lied through her shiny teeth. This was done on purpose but they didn't have to know that. "well that's about it. Hope you have fun" and with that she was gone.  
  
  
  
"pan what are you doing" trunks was standing in the door way watching pan as she set up what looked like a cot. "What does it look like I'm setting up a cot" pan said with her usual arrogant tone.  
  
"for you?" trunks asked slightly confused. Pan stood up. And whacked trunks on the side of the head "for you stupid!" Pan started to turn to walk away. "What no way! I want the bed to!" pan stopped short. "Ok, ok how bout this we switch of. To night I get the bed, the tomorrow you can use it and so on" trunks scratched his head and turned to get something to eat.  
  
5 hours later  
  
"TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BED!" pan screamed at the site of a half- naked trunks in "her" bed.  
  
"I decided it wasn't fair. I want the bed" trunks smirked "and I'm not moving!"  
  
Pan climbed in the bed. "Well its mine too and I'm not moving either.  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! What will they do sharing a bed and all. Sorry so short! I'll write longer next time I promise. Please review! Please pretty please w/ a cherry on top! 


	3. just as sexy

"Hey pan! Bra says we're going out to night!" trunks yelled pulling on his black jacket "where are we going?" pan called back from the bedroom "I don't know so party or club or something" trunks yelled just finishing up his hair. He started walking down the hall towards the bedroom. When he entered pan just looked at him funny and laughed which was not what he expected "don't tell me I have to dress like you, do I" she laughed. Trunks was about to yell but thought of a better idea he just smiled and said "don't worry you don't have to it takes a lot to be as sexy as me" he ran his fingers through his purple hair and turned away. Pan was about to yell back at him but instead just turned to he closet and mumble I'll show you sexy"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the club/party/thing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He trunks do you know where the girls are?" Goten asked trunks with his usually confused look. Trunks shrugged. Actually he shrugged with perfect timing because bra and pan entered. Bra looked like she had spent hours on her face but she looked that way naturally. She wore a sort blue dress with flowers um the side and a matching purse. She swings her hips and walked up to Goten and pulled him dancing. This allowed trunks to see pan. Who looked a sexy as trunks. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing the classic little black dress except littler. She walked up to trunks and whispered in his ear "don't worry I takes a lot to be as sexy as me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks…" Called a drunk pans to an equally drunken trunks behind her heading toward their bedroom. Pan walked into the room and began taking off her clothing completely disregarding the drunken trunks and the same room. Trunks did the same except he disregarded pan. Then he suddenly stopped and slowly walked towards pan and put two strong arms around her waist and kissed her. Pan turned around kissing him back. Trunks then pushed her back on to the bed and began removing what was left of her clothing and continued kissing and fondling her. Pan removed his boxers and…  
  
hehe…… tell me whether or not to write a lemon. And as always review sorry its so short review. 


	4. lemon

Lemon  
  
Trunks kissed the flat plane above pan's chest. Pan kissed him as best she could. Trunks looked up "you call that a kiss?" pan just looked confused. Trunks placed a knuckled under her chin and pushed her head so it was level with his "allow me to show you" his stated right before he started gently caressing her lips with his soft kiss. She groaned with pleasure. She let out a yelp when he pinched her nipple. Trunks began to move lower until he began to touch her pussy. Began rubbing making her groan. She held tighter to his shoulders as he began teasing her. The moaned again sounding like she said please… trunks. Trunks must have heard her request because he began sliding in and out of her. TRUNKS!!!!!!  
  
  
  
One week later  
  
"Trunks…" pan looked down at her shoes "remember when we…" trunks nodded "baby…" was all she said but nothing else was needed. Trunks looked shocked "baby" he mumbled  
  
Pan nodded "now listen trunks I promise this baby won't change our lives" trunks were still shocked  
  
"Now I'm going to the doctor tomorrow are you coming?  
  
"What's up trunks" Goten asked and sat down next to trunks "I slept with pan… And she's pregnant" trunks said not moving his head (a/n: hey that rhymed^_^) Goten was in panic "are you ready he asked panicked "I'm not sure"  
  
"How longs she been pregnant"  
  
"Two months"  
  
"Well to days the 2cnd so-"  
  
Wait the second! I missed it damn!" 


	5. meeting with the king

"Where is she" trunks panted racing to the doctor the doctor gave him a funny look "who?" he asked. "Son Pan" trunks panted "oh ho ho" the doctor laughed "so that was your baby! Imagine that the prince with the captain of the army oh ho ho" the doctor laughed again, trunks just blushed and turned away "she just left" the doctor said pointing to the door. "Thanks!" trunks yelled on his way out the door.  
  
"you have every right to be mad at him" bra tried to consoled her best friend "he was a jerk." "Yeah but I still.... oh what am I going to do I can't command the army with a baby ...but the king forbids to abortion of a possible heir.. what am I going to do? Pan put her hands in he head and began to cry. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was trunks, bra slowly walked towards pan and to her trunks was at the door "he says that the king wishes to see both of you" bra whispered to pan. Pan nodded dried her eyes and stood straight and tall. And walked out the door not giving trunks a second look.  
  
"King Vegita your son and Son pan are here as you requested" the guard bowed as he gave his king the news. " Send them in" was all he had to say. In walked Prince trunks, blushing and with a worried expression on his face. Vegita's eyes turned to Son Pan who on the other hand was standing tall and proud and was the first to speak. "my lord and king' she spoke load and clear "the doctor has confirmed that I am carrying the princes child, and I will not let it go" when she finish Vegita looked and his Queen by his side, then to his son, then back to Pan. "Nor would I want you to" he almost laughed(almost ^^) "this child is still a heir to the throne and better by you than that little weak blonde ( I have nothing against Marron but this is a T/P story) than he had dated" trunks blushed an even deeper shade of red when his father asked him what he thought of all this. "well...um... father..I..I wish to.. Keep the child" pan smirked at how much he stuttered. The king just raised his eyebrows "well miss son you certainly cannot fight while you are in this condition would you mind telling be how this all happened?". Before pan had to answer Bulma saved her by whispering something is his ear, that sounded like "same way trunks was born". Then she addressed the two before her. "Why don't you two run along and talk about this I have to speak to by husband about a different matter regarding his other child" trunks and pan looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.. Pans uncle, Goten and Trunks' sister, Bra. 


	6. many, many problems sorry it took so lon...

Bra was beautiful. Shining blue hair like her mother. She had caught the attention of trunk's most trusted friend. Goten. Yes goten held a high status but so were skeptical. Expectably the king him self. But for the moment things like that would have to stand by. One of vegita's top warriors had fallen ill with god knows what.  
  
Vegita rushed down the hall to Goku's(kacarot's) sick bed. Their he found pan who was getting quite big with her baby, Marron and chi chi. the others hadn't made it yet. He had not seen marron in a long while she had grown up well. Maybe he would give him to one of his top commanders. Maybe the one called Uub he thought.  
  
Bulma came in a few minutes later, trunks and gohan came as well. Trunks tried to stand near pan but she moved away. Interesting vegita thought. Why his son was giving so much care to her even as she shunned him. His thoughts were interrupted when to doctor came in.  
  
"Bad news: He will take a while to recover, good news: he will live." That was the entire doctor said and then he left. But he did show them away and pushed them out. Pointing to the visiting hours sign.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Pan sat alone on the swing that she and trunks used to play on. Maybe I should give him a second chance he thought. Marron sat down next to her. "I know what you are thinking" she said. "My mother, your mother, and the queen are throwing you a baby shower. If he shows, them maybe he does cares if not, leave him. For good this time" Pan began to sob quietly, trying to hide her tears. All the way across the court yard trunks was sobbing to. He didn't know his mother was watching. Bulma patiently waited for his chance to slip away and went to discuss some thing with her husband and friends.  
  
Goten sat down trying to think of ways that the princess might be his. No it would never work soon she would wed a wealthy man and warrior. Goten was a great fighter but he was not wealthy. Even less so now because of his father's illness. Vegita was watching him. Something told him that he would be far better off if he just let them be. But something in his mind didn't want her to get married at all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another commander. Uub he looked sullen. He had been sullen for a while. Someone told vegita about Uub's affections for Marron. But he was too scared to ask her. To scared huh? Vegita thought we'll se about that.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been on had two problems. My old computer broke and my dad's word processing program can't upload here. The second is my under paying job made it so I couldn't get a new one for so long. 


	7. armor and contrations

This chapter has a lot more to do with Marron and Bra since I haven't done much with them  
  
Marron looked out her rainy window. Her blonde hair was let loose and hung over her shoulders. She was thinking about Pan, but her thoughts drifted to Uub. She had just begun to like him. But her social class was different. She would, if she was lucky, marry some wealthy man and bear him children. That was not what she wanted; she wanted more for her life. Bra was a princess both beautiful, and smart. Pan was the commander of the saiyan army. Uub had always been there for her but......  
  
The saiyan princess sat on the other side of the wall from Marron but through the wall she could here the whimpering. She turned her back against the wall knowing that this was not the time for a funny story of a quick joke. For Bra that had always fixed everything, but not now. Now she was getting older. She knew Uub liked Marron but what good did it do if Marron didn't know? She had sworn to him that she would never tell Marron. Vegita watched them both from cameras. He knew Marron wasn't the only thing on his daughters mind. One of his generals, Goten, was also there. He decided Goten must prove himself before he even considered letting him even court his daughter. As for Marron well, I just was not acceptable for one of his men to be afraid to court a woman in fear of rejection. Oh well, his wife was better at these things perhaps she could do it. Maybe that would get them all out of such a sullen mood.  
  
Pan sat down waiting for her armor to be fitted. When it was finally done she put it on in front of the mirror. It fit nicely. She then paid for the armor then walked out of the store to greet her troops. When she arrived she was met with laughs and snickers from her men. Trunks flew down and landed next to pan. "late I see" pan laughed coldly without even looking at him. "well you shouldn't be here at all" trunks said " what are you talking about!" " you are carrying a child! You should not be here!" "I can whoop theirs and your butts even with a baby!" pan screamed "Well its my baby to and you shouldn't be here! Trunks yelled back.  
  
The continued their argument until..... "Holy shit!" pan screamed in pain. "wha-what is it!?!" trunks yelled as he bent over her trying to hold her up. Just then bra rushed in she was looking for Goten but this was more important "Trunks take her to the doctor now!" she said harshly. Trunks nervously asked if it was "time", but bra said "no! Stupid! She's only six months pregnant! But she needs to see the doctor just in case!"  
  
  
  
he he...what's wrong with pan? And do you reviewer people was more on bra and Marron? Hint hint* reviews make me write faster! 


	8. deals

"Oh my, my, the proud Vegita, my husband is asking for my help? Well isn't this a change of heart?" Bulma laughed so hard Vegita nearly smacked her, but he refrained. "Woman' he said trying his best to be calm "I need my commanders and my son in top shape and spirit for the upcoming battle. I can't have them distraught with things like this" Bulma cocked an eyebrow "something like this? Its called love Vegita, something you wouldn't recognize." Vegita glared "what do you mean" he demanded "well' Bulma said realizing she had him right where she wanted "the only thing you recognize is sexual passion" Vegita was a bout to say something be Bulma decided that he was not upset enough to give her the necessary power to pull this off. "of course if a certain someone say-you- were to not give someone lets say -me- a funds boost for the science department, that that some one could cut of the other someone's -supply of that passion and refuse to help him." Bulma smiled evilly she had one. Vegita sighed heavily but then smirked "consider it done, but' Vegita wasn't going to give her the money with out a cost "you have to prove that you won't hold out on me tonight" Vegita kissed her then left.  
  
Trunks, who had been watching his parents gulped, he new his mother. What was she planning? The thought soon left his mind when he saw pan walking down the hall- and she was wearing that damn armor. What was she doing? He ran up to her and for the first time in months she looked him in the face. She began to cry. "Pan what's wrong is it the matter? Is it the baby? Oh god no!" trunks began to panic. Pan slapped him "no it's not the baby! Damn it! Trunks look at me and tell me some thing, can you be a good father?" pan looked him in the eyes and spoke again "trunks from what I've seen your not responsible" after she finished she began to run away. 


	9. angry author

I've updated twice with out any reviews! I'm so sad.... 


	10. rings

Sorry it took so long social problems. Merry hunamas (Hanukkah and Christmas)  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Goten sat down next to trunks with a quizzical look. "pan hates me" was all he said. Goten looked at him more strangely. "she doesn't think you will be a good father." "hey trunks , I have to admit you aren't the most responsible gut around but hell, neither am I. and Bras thinks Ill be a good father for ou-opps" gotten stopped and blushed . trunks looked up "you slept with my sister didn't you!?! My dads going to kill you, you know." Trunks got up and looked him in they eye. "hey hey! Hold on a minute it could be said that she slept with me!"  
  
"that's not the way my father will see it! YOU got her pregnant and YOU TOOK HIS LITTLE GIRL AWAY!"  
  
Trunks stopped yeling and turn away and just started walking, just walking not saing a word. Goten wanted to call after but he knew better. He shrugged it off and walked away himself. About two minutes later he bumped into Vegita (literealy bumped^^) he slowly looked down and started to back away. Vegeta only stepped forward.  
  
"what is it. is it a boy or girl?" he questioned he sounded surprisingly calm  
  
"ummm you know? Oh of course you know you being so the king-the smart king and did I mention you look very nice today?" Goten backed away VERY nervously.  
  
"I'm not angry"  
  
"y-your not?"  
  
"no I was considering giving her to you anyway. Now what is it?  
  
"it's a boy."  
  
"well lets hope he doesn't grow up to be like you" Vegita turned and walked away. his little girl was gone. But hey, she whined to much anyway.  
  
"mom!" Bulma was nearly run over by a very enthusiastic trunks "where's pan? What's wrong! Bra told me she was here. I came as fast as I could! And, and umm" trunks continued to ramble breathlessly until Bulma slapped him across the face. "Calm down your hysterical she's right in that room over there. Nothings wrong she just had so contractions. Trunks?!, trunks?!?" he was already gone into the room where he saw a sleeping pan. I shouldn't wake her he thought. Trunks scribbled something on a piece of paper and put it on top of a tiny blue box and lay it on her bed stand.  
  
About two hours latter  
  
Pan yawned and stared into the afternoon sun. she smiled and then noteced the small blue box with a note. Pan slowly brought herself to a sitting position and read the note:  
  
Panny,  
  
Ever since you came my life's gone berserk Even though my dad is I won't be a jerk  
  
I may not be the most dependable But I'll try to be responsible (that doesn't rhyme does it?)  
  
This poem stinks like my gym socks But please look in the box  
  
Love Trunks  
  
Pan laughed. That was a REALLY sucky poem. But it was sweet all the same. She picked up the blue box. She had a feeling it was jewelry, but this was gorgeous. Three clear stones with two light blue on each side. She pressed the intercom button next to her bed. "hello? I need to speak to Trunks Briefs"  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. sweet

"Hello?"  
  
"Hi trunks" pan said seductively through the receiver Trunks said nothing he was to shocked to hear her sound that way "I got your message, the only thing is -pause- is their something you need to ask me?" pan smirked her trap was set.  
  
"uh uh um  
  
"yes?"  
  
"um uh would you-, uh m be my loftily wedded wife?  
  
"loftily wedded? Hmmmmm..." pan pretended to be thinking about it "mmm sure"  
  
"really" trunks sounded like a five year old child  
  
"really really trunks ah- trunks- TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!! You answer me right now! Stop jumping and giggling like a two year old girl! TRUNKS are you listening to me? TRUNKS!??!?!?"  
  
ahh the sounds of marriage. Bra thought listening to the whole thing. Pan does look funny when she laughs now. With the baby on the way. Bra's face suddenly turned angry she felt a strong hand on he shoulder "GOTEN!!! HOW- oh hi daddy." bra brushed and put her hand on he belly. And looked away.  
  
"I talked to Goten. It's ok. Trunks got one of my best warriors pregnant. It wouldn't be fair to be mad a Goten and not trunks. We basically raised pan to." Bra threw her self at her father and hugged him. And began to cry. Vegita was about to shove her off. But did something that shows a far better man. He put his arm on her back and let her cry.  
  
After bra left Bulma came out of her hiding place  
  
"that was very sweet"  
  
"what?"  
  
"just then, what you did for bra"  
  
"nothing, weakness"  
  
"it takes a strong man to know when to care"  
  
"what?"  
  
"think about it"  
  
Bulma left leaving Vegita stunned. She decided to visit her future daughter in law  
  
Pan was sleeping on her favorite red chair. Trunks was just watching her sleep. He stroked her hair and slipped the ring on her finger. He patted her ever growing belly. kissed her softly as not to wake her, and slowly drifted slowly off to sleep him. Bulma walked into the room where she suspected Goten would be. Bra was asleep on his shoulder. Goten was leaning against a pillar. Bra had tear lines down her cheeks. But strangely she looked happy. Bulma decided to leave them where they were. She left to go talk to gohan and videl about a specific piece of jewelry. But first she had to find Marron and Uub they had been missing for hours.  
  
Sorry so short.  
  
Next chappie. Uub and Marron 


	12. please read

I just found out yesterday that me brother is going to be one of many stationed in Kuwait preparing for possible war. I'm asking you all to please pray for him and all other stationed around the world. Everyone wants war until it takes some one they love. Please pray for them  
  
Thank you  
  
Hotaru420 


	13. marron

Warning" dark chapter ahead (mostly dialogue)  
  
"Marron! What happened" Bulma shouted. The little blonde was lying on the ground naked and looking half dead. The rain slowly showing her face.  
  
"Captain, spy, attack" was all that came out of her mouth. Uub came out of the forest carrying a mans body over his shoulder He slung the man down on the ground  
  
"This man" he said "is a traitor"  
  
"What?!?" Bulma recognized the man as a private that she had seen earlier  
  
"When Marron and I found out, he kidnapped Marron and as you can see........." his voice trailed off into the wind.  
  
"She's still alive! Hurry!"  
  
And of they went like adventurers off to rescue a dying friend. The dead man's face washed with the blood of a young innocent. He's lying in the dirt now.  
  
"Vegeta! Get a doctor quickly"  
  
'why?' you foolish woman!"  
  
"Marron! She was kidnapped beaten and-"  
  
"Raped I can see that! Who did it?"  
  
"I'm not sure! I've seen him before Uub killed him when he found Marron lying on the ground like this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ three hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uub did you...."  
  
"Shh don't talk. What Happened?"  
  
"You just said not to talk"  
  
"Never mind you can tell me later. Just go to sleep"  
  
"mmm ok"  
  
Uub watched as the tiny blonde drifted of in to sleep. He wondered why the soldier was after Marron. It all seemed so strange.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ A distant planet ~~~~~~~~~~ "So tell me who do you want me to assonate now" a dark hared man said then downed his martini.  
  
"Not assassinate just kidnap"  
  
"Well who?" a strange looking alien turned on a monitor with pan. Bra and Marron pictures on them.  
  
"Their cute. Who are they?" the man motion for another martini  
  
"The one on the left is the king's true daughter. The others are kind of adopted."  
  
"Parents dead?"  
  
"Only one. Marron they were killed in our last attempted invasion of the planet. She is the weakest of them all that's why I want you to get her first. The princess, herself is not very strong, but given her fathers attachment she will have the best guards around."  
  
"What of the other one"  
  
"Pan. Chief Commander of the saijin army along with the prince. She is also carrying his child. So the prince will guard her as well. Enough of this do you agree?"  
  
"Very well"  
  
  
  
cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *does the evil dance*(yes there is and evil dance) 


	14. party

There was to be a masquerade dance to distract the people while the chiefs of the army had meeting to discuss recent incidents. Bra of course was having the time o her life planning this. She covered up the dances true purpose by calling it her baby. Goten was reluctantly helping her decorate. Meanwhile a shadow lurked in the back round. Watching the princess. 'I did not know she was with a child as well. And who's that man with her. Wait I know that face... Kakorott.. yes I remember now. But Kakorott should be old by now? Perhaps his son. Oh well I shall deal with this later."  
  
Maroon's dream/flashback:  
  
"No leave me alone! Help me!" No one was there except the sick face of a former soldier he was ripping her clothes off. Uub had gone to look for some one when he came out. "Uub help me" "shut up you f*** whore!" "Don't you call her that? Marron!" that was the last thing that entered her mind before she passed out.  
  
Marron woke up with a start. Uub was sleeping it was three am. Marron sighed it was over now, she needed to forget.  
  
"Pan your needed at the you know what" trunks whispered into pans ear pan put her finger to her lips. And turned to where a shadow had previously been. Inching across the wall all she could see was the shadow of what she made out to be male. He was headed to the medical wing. "Marron! He must be the man who beat and raped Marron, but he was dead wasn't he?" suddenly this "stroll" to on a whole different meaning. Trunks mean while was standing there confused, but ran after pan when she bolted down the hall  
  
"Pan wait how can you expect to be a mother if you're not careful! Pan! Hey pan this is my baby to! Slow down!!!!"  
  
"Where are they?" Vegeta demanded  
  
"No where you want to know" a young general stated while picking his teeth. Vegeta scowled and shoved his feet of the table  
  
Just then the door burst open. In came trunks and pan each holding an arm of a looked to be a ninja (ninjas were hired assassins).  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta slammed his fist on the table causing it to shake.  
  
"We caught him snooping around in private areas. To we tailed him. He headed toward the medical wing where Marron is. He was going to; I believe, kill or kidnap her"  
  
Vegeta punched the man in the gut  
  
"Attention has this Marron move to a more secure location. Go find commander Uub! Send him here. Put the kingdom on high alert. As for this sick fuck, bring him to the detainment center."  
  
  
  
Bra was always setting trends. Two days earlier she had bought maternity dresses and now everyone, pregnant or not, was wearing them. The party was full under way. Bra was told by her father to keep a look out, for some one might be after her to. 'This was insane' bra thought. Nothing was making sense. Although lately nothing did. 


	15. phantom evil

"tell me!!!!!!" vegeta snaped as he gave the man and increasingly bloddy face "twl me who are you working for" vegeta picked the mans head up by his hair " you think this hurts' he spat in his face "this will be a walk in the park compared to what my commander will do to you if you don't tell. That young woman is his bride." The mans face was angry and defiant but his eyes showed fear. Uub stormed down the hall. He didn't yell or snarl but this is the closest you will ever see to some burning holes with their eyes. No one dared get in his way. No one.  
  
Bra lay on gotens sholder. Cluching her her growing child. Goten just watched her drift to sleep. Bruching the hair away from her facec he whispered "sleep, my princess, your safe" her slowly moved away and picked her up and carried her to a red couch with gold designs (an: remember the couch and what goten said it's important to the story) Lying in the shadows was the real threat. Eyes like the dawn(remember that to) he waits his distraction was working well. But the prince and that soldier could be a threat.  
  
AN backround on the antagonist(evil guy)  
  
They are from a neighboring planet they are very violent. They are more like nomadic pillagers. The go to planets take all the resources, kidnap the women and if your lucky make slaves out of the men. The leader of the planet is increasingly jealous of vegeta. But figures it is to strong to defeat. So he figures he will have revenge by taking his wife and children. He also figures that goku is in with vegeta so he will do the same to him.  
  
Ok back to the story  
  
Pan lay on the hospital bed the doctor was checking her progress. Well miss son you and the baby are fine." Thrunks let out a sigh of relief. "oh mt prince I wanted to tell you that you sister is also doing fine. How ever she has expressed concern for he safety she be lives someone in after her"  
  
"did she say who"  
  
"no, just watch over her prince"  
  
trunks left in dismay. This threat may be bigger that he thought.  
  
Ok ok I know its short but. I promise it will be longer next time any way. I need suggestions on baby names and genders. So help me out ok. 


	16. gone

"where am I" Bulma open heavy eyelids expecting to find her beloved prince next to her but only found three unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Welcome queen, this is my humble abode" the tallest member of the gang replied He put his hand under her chin "I suppose you want to know why you're here? Well listen close. Your husband-"  
  
Bulma cut him of "Vegeta? What does Vegeta have to do with this! What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"Because, highness, he has every thing! A beautiful wife, a strong and handsome son with a powerful mate, a beautiful daughter with an equally powerful mate, friend's wealth riches, every thing it's sickening!" he turned away not wishing tom look at her  
  
"Where are my children?"  
  
"There to well protect now. But when they arrive.... We have certain guests that will take her and your sons mate we have a special place for her" a menacing grin spread across his face as he motioned to the dark. Out came a face with eyes like the dawn after a storm. Juunanagou was his name he was a relative of Juuhachigou , krillins wife. But what did he want with pan.  
  
Something was wrong very wrong  
  
Bra and Goten sat at the table trying to pick out names for the baby  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Argon?"  
  
"That's copywrited"  
  
"Carrot"  
  
"I'm not naming my child after a vegetable"  
  
"Why not? I like carrots"  
  
"Goten your are such an idiot some times"  
  
And the patented son grin took effect. Bra knew she couldn't be made at him. Kind of like that really annoying friend, that just when you want to kill them does something great.  
  
Pan was sitting with Vegeta who was pacing back and forth wondering where his wife was. Trunks was sitting there with pan but wasn't nearly as worried as Vegeta. The guard with a monitor came it the room...  
  
"Sir you need to here this."  
  
"Vegeta, old friend" the black haired man spoke "believe I have something that belongs to you." The screen turned to Bulma who was as defiant as ever. The black haired man continued to speak "your wife is she, that's funny saiyin kings hardly ever wed. And in an earthling fashion as well, very curious. You must care for her very much. It will bring your downfall." A flicker of mirth came across his face "I will give her back to you let's see... Hmm... Never. My employer wishes to strip you and your allies of that you care for. But don't worry she will be kept alive. For now."  
  
The screen flicked off. A tear was running down vegeta's face as he collapsed on his knees. "Dad.." trunks started to say  
  
"Boy, listen carefully go get you sister and get Goten. That blonde and Uub as well..." his voice trailed off then his eyes flashed with anger. "We're going to get your mother"  
I  
  
N E E D  
  
N A M E S  
  
F O R  
  
T H E  
  
C H I L D R E N !  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
! 


	17. romance

"I never knew your father card for your mother so much" pan whispered to trunks as they were riding in the small ship. "not many sajins find it acceptable so rumors are spread to counteract the truth" trunks answering so his father could not hear "he came to earth along time ago before you were born and felt what he called physical attraction and then found that he liked her for more that that, she didn't put out sexually like the other women did, and she wasn't afraid to tell him off." Pan was still confused about one thing "why did my family come here?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes pan new the story but for some reason she still liked hearing it "Ok.... My mother had been depressed for three days my father began to worry (yes he was worried isn't it sweet^^) so he asked he what would make her most happy here. She said that she missed her friend back on earth so he sent representatives down to earth and made then a deal: earth would be under the protection of vegeta-sai if he (goku) and his family/friends would come to vegeta-sai and live there. As ever thing after that was history"  
  
Trunks looked to pan who had fallen asleep and smiled at his soon to be bride and then went to his father who was looking out the window staring into space.  
  
"Dad.... do you love.... Mom" trunks were shaky asking this but it was something that he knew his father needed to get out. (A/N haha I'm going to make you wait for his answer!)  
  
Bra and Marron waved good bye to the empty air where the ship once stood... bra was going tom speak of her fathers behalf tonight. Normally if the father was unable to speak her mother would then trunks then goten then pan then her than Marron. She had never done this before, ever.  
  
Maybe she should have begged Goten to stay. The baby was coming out even if it was only 7 ¾ months. But something was wrong with Marron Uub had left she looked as if she wanted to tell him something but couldn't.  
  
"Marron what's wrong?" bra asked putting her hand on her shoulder  
  
Marron touched her stomach and collapsed on bras shoulder and cried "I never got to tell him" she managed to say between sobs. "It a girl. My baby girl. His baby girl."  
  
"How long Marron?"  
  
"It's been 2 and half months"  
  
"I want him to know before him.... Before him...." She broke out into tears again  
  
"Marron he won't die" bra looked up to the sky "I hope"  
  
"Well my queen, your prince has come for you and look at this he brought you son and two wait three commanders, that girl must be Pan. I didn't know she was that pregnant"  
  
Bulma looked at the monitor pan was going to have her baby soon why was she risking everything?  
  
The strange man had put he is a rather risqué outfit to distract Vegeta. But Bulma had different Ideas. It could back fire on him. He had an attraction to her as well.  
  
She than saw Vegeta sneak up behind the small man knocked him out cold. Trunks and Goten followed. A rather intense battle followed with Vegeta as the victor. He motioned for trunks and Goten to unchain Bulma and run. When they got to the ship. Vegeta picked up Bulma and kissed her.  
  
"My prince." She said as she laid kisses along his neck "I can't wait to change into normal clothes" Vegeta smirked as the ship took off "no leave them on" he whispered in her ear. It didn't take a genus to figure out what he had in mind. So she just giggles and kissed him again.  
  
Goten trunks and pan were celebrating at the easy victory. But were interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"You think that was the main battle? Fools this war is far from over!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N for genders what about: Pan/trunks: boy Bra/goten:girl(goten was wrong!) Marron/Uub: girl 


	18. Baby time!

"Pan...." Trunks whispered but he couldn't here a response she lay there asleep trunks sighed he wished other people would go to sleep to (Vegeta *cough* Bulma* cough*^^). His father had mad fun of him earlier for calling Pan his queen. But now he couldn't do that any more. Now that they had all see what he really felt for Bulma. But Pan was his and no one was to take that away from him. No one. He had finally found what he was looking for. And he wasn't going to lose it again (yup again! You will find out later!^^) although he had to say boxer boy and purple head were not as affectionate as my prince and veggie for nicknames they would be just fine  
  
Trunks looked over at Uub. He look sadly out the window, he had felt something from Marron these past weeks, like she had something to tell him but wasn't sure how. Was she sick? No well maybe.  
  
Back on Vegeta sai  
  
"Marron!" Uub shouted as the tiny woman ran up to him he picked her up from around her waist and swung her around.  
  
"Uub I though I would never see you again!" she exclaimed kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm here! And I won't leave you again" Uub said trying his best to mean it  
  
"Liar" she said softly  
  
Uub laughed quietly  
  
But was interrupted by a panicking trunks and screaming pan (Yup! Baby time!)  
  
"Trunks what the hell happened!"  
  
Trunks did not reply but handed him an assortment of things from teddy bears to shoes. The pile reached the sky  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" pan screamed "get me to a doctor NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just then as if he had been waiting all his life for this moment the doctor burst in to the small house.  
  
He shooed trunks out and went to work coaching pan.  
  
Trunks nervously paces back and forth for the course of the next 4 hours and was franticly rambling until a panicking Goten was shooed from the next room.  
  
"Goten!?!? But I thought your baby wasn't due for another 3 weeks!?!" trunks said panicked for his sister and his fiancée and his child and his future niece or nephew and his best friend not to mention himself  
  
"Its not!" Gotten said franticly "I don't even have a name for it!"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma came in the door followed by goku, chi chi Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Boy where is the child!"  
  
"Dad it takes alone time to get it out" trunks was turning red  
  
"Get out?" goku cocked an eyebrow "out of where" Trunks nearly fainted at the stupid question. Luckily Chi Chi grabbed him aside and said if you were actually there for Gohan you would know! Let's just say where the baby starts where it comes out! Goku turned red  
  
Vegeta was laughing (yes laughing) at the though that such an idiot could be so strong.  
  
Just then they heard a scream coming from Pan's room then lots of awwwwwwwwws. The doctor motioned Trunks in. Pan sat there very dazed holding a baby boy. He had clear blue eyes and a tuft of black hair in the front. Vegeta came in with Bulma, Gohan and Videl. "It ugly" Vegeta said Bulma smacked him upside the head. "well then I think we should name it after you" pan said with a smirk "and to top it off the middle name is Goku, not Kakorott, goku" pan would have said more but the doctor then motioned them to Bra's room. She was holding her baby girl "Goten this is our baby girl"  
  
"It doesn't look like Kakorott or a goku"  
  
"That's because it's a girl you idiot!"  
  
"Jade her name is jade." Bra said with a smile. The child had, for some reason green eyes, but they did complement the blue hair.  
  
A/N:  
  
I would like to take this writing space to ask you all to pray and support the troops. Even if you do no agree with this war, they do and you can at least admire the courage that they show, fighting for what they believe and honoring their country.  
  
Thank you, Hotaru 420 


	19. talks

Ok I'm going to have the next 4 chapters dedicated to the various couples in this story. This one is v/b with a little t/p as a teaser for the next chapter.  
  
Pan ran her fingers through her long black hair. Now that the baby was born Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl and 18 decided that it was wedding time. They had decided that the wedding would be in 6 weeks. Vegeta and Bulma were fighting well sort of, ever few months the get into an argument then Vegeta decides that he wants he back. And well seduces her. He was in the middle of that process now. Trunks wished that he would take hi seducing somewhere else but Vegeta figured that if he started in public she would want to take it somewhere more secluded so she could tell him off of course that never happened. Pan thought this all was widely funny. And wanted to film it as comedy movie trunks said his father would kill her.  
  
All the women were sitting around the table planning the various parts of the wedding. Bulma was missing they all knew why. Pan was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh what's that I here" pan thought quick for an excuse "oh I think it is the baby crying. Got to go"  
  
Videl snickered she did the same thing when she was pregnant to get out of things. Chi chi rolled her eyes as Bulma walked in her hair was out of place and she was replaying he make up.  
  
"Have fun Bulma" 18 leaned against the table  
  
Bulma sat down hard in the chair and sighed "why do I always give in"  
  
"I know why" Videl smirked "Gohan did the something, well probably not the exact same thing he did a lot with flowers and chocolate"  
  
"Well Vegeta doesn't do that he's so seducing" Bulma reflected on memories past.  
  
"What exactly does he do Bulma" chi chi asked  
  
Well....  
  
Flash back time!  
  
"Stupid saiyin foolish man why is he so.. Him" Bulma paced back and forth in her room. Suddenly she found two strong arms around" I don't know why am I so me" a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Vegeta go away" she squirmed out of his arms. No she though not again! I'm not going to fall for this again. Vegeta smirked he knew what she was thinking she always thought that. He slowly advanced on her this was just the way he got her in the beginning. He lunged and grabbed her wrists and kissed he lips softly. She did not return the kiss just like before. He was beginning to get annoyed she was being increasingly difficult. He had to show her who was boss at least when it came to sex. Hi let go of her hands for a moment only to pin her against a wall. He laid kisses down her neck and back up again. He reached her ear "give in" he whispered "you know you want me. You wanted me all those years ago and you still want me now" Bulma knew he was right she could never refuse. He smirked he knew she was losing grip. He pushed her on the bed. He knew what she wanted she liked it rough but not to rough. And that was just fine with him. He ripped off her shirt and began to gently feel her body. "You know you want me" he whispered again "you always do" Bulma bit her lip he was right... always. But she was going to make this difficult. He took her face in his hand "why do you still resist?" he questioned "Say it" Bulma said "then you will have me... As much as you want" Vegeta scowled he had said it before but yes she made him do it again and again. "I love you" "louder" she said as she reached down towards his crotch area. "I LOVE YOU" he screamed. "There we go" she cooed. And kissed him.  
  
End flash back  
  
"Wow Bulma he sounds a lot better that krillin" 18 sighed "he's sweet and I really like him but he's not very good in bed"  
  
Bulma laughed and glanced towards the hall "pan why don't you come here I'm dying to hear about you and trunks"  
  
"You to Marron bra" 18 called  
  
Pan reluctantly entered the room luckily her mother had left. Marron and bra were practically tomatoes because they had herd Bulma talk.  
  
"Bra! Marron! Pan! How good it is for you to join us. We were just talking about sex. And since we missed talking to you about it before you did it. We would like t o know how it went. Pan why you don't start" Bulma smirked evilly.  
  
"Yeah pan how is my old boyfriend" Marron said laughing Pan turned red. She could tell them about the first time she was to drunk then. Maybe the time recently.  
  
~ flash back~ Pan had had a rough day, So many meetings with the soldiers the baby crying, everything. She came home to find roses on her bed and a note saying...  
  
Hehe! You have to wait!!!!!!!!! Hint hint reviews make me update faster. Next chapter T/P (Duh!) 


	20. more talks

"Pan meet me at the palace garden I have a surprise for you don't worry Marron is taking care of the baby."  
  
Pan gasped. She wondered what he had in store. He had always been romantic but lately he was getting more like what Bulma said his father was like when it came it came to these things. Maybe he was getting back to before. Pan sighed she kind of liked this side of him. She traveled through the palace corridors and halls until she reached the palace garden. Trunks was standing there dressed to the nines with a bouquet of roses. "Roses!" she gasped "trunks where did you get them! They don't grow here!" roses had been her favorite flower before she came to Vegeta-sai. "I was saving it for the wedding but I couldn't wait" trunks gesture towards a glass dome underneath was a beautiful rose bush. Pan couldn't speak, all she could do was smile. "Care for a dance" trunks held out his hand and smiled. Pan took it and they began to twirl. Pan was nearly crying she was so happy "Pan" he whispered "after we're done with this come with me there's more"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks led pan back to their room and told her to open her eyes. There in the room was more roses and new red satin sheets on there bed. "Are you sure you did all this for me" pan questioned Trunks smirked "the garden was for you" he slowly advanced on her(a/n: seem familiar?^^) making her back up until she reached the bed and sat down "This is for me" Pan half smiled half gasped that's why he had given the baby to Marron because if it was just the garden then one of the servants could take it, but no this was for the whole night and the nurses shifts were over at nine. Trunks pushed her down on to their bed and climbed on top of her "don't worry" he said "you will enjoy it to" he got off for a moment the lunged back on pushing her to the head board of the bed and pinning her there, he began to kiss her and caress he body with his free hand. "We are going to do this my way" he whispered in her ear. Pan looked at him with one eye brow arched. She knew he would never hurt her but this time he was unusually wanting to be in control. She smiled and let herself give in to him. This was going to be interesting.  
  
End flash back  
  
"Wow pan Trunks sounds allot like Vegeta" Bulma said very surprised  
  
"Yeah before he never did this type of stuff, I guess he wants more control. I do boss him around a lot" pan blushed  
  
"Yeah I do that with Vegeta to. We came to sort of a silent agreement I can argue and boss him around during the day, but a night as he puts it I'm all his" Bulma sighed like a school girl with a crush.  
  
"Goten was never like either of them" bra said getting into this discussion "he's always been about pleasuring me and making sure I was enjoying it, he's sweet like that"  
  
"Oh really bra why don't you tell us all about it" 18 said with a slight curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Ok then." Bra said "one day I came to me room to take a bath. I hade told Goten my feelings that day and in the tub I found Goten waiting...  
  
hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another cliffy!!!!!!!! Well how was it? Hmmmmmm? Next chappie G/b(double duh!) 


	21. more and more talks plus the boys come b...

"Goten!" bra blushed and turned away. Goten smiled sweetly "come join me" bra shot him a questioning look. "what you said you like me right?" Goten said" so I like you to so I thought we would cut right to the chase." Bra smiled "no peaking ok until I am under the water" bra said still blushing furiously "why?" Goten smirked "you know where this is going to end up" bra's eyes widened he was being very strait forward, but he was probably right for once. "Very well" bra said seductively bra sat there for a moment in award silence. The she herd a door open and a few minutes later shut. "What was that" she gestured towards the door. "I don't know why don't you go see" the truth was Goten already knew but she didn't so this made it all the more fun for him. Bra stepped out of the tub put on a silk robe and went into her bed room. She gasped with surprise. "Do you like it?" Goten said grinning Out across her bed were various kinds of flowers from different worlds and multiple chocolates arranged in a heart. "Like it? I love it!" bra exclaimed "but you've been planning this for more than today, have you not?" Goten grinned again "well I was going to tell you how I felt tomorrow and do all this then but this seemed like a better time so I hired some of your attendants to set it up while we were it here" bra laughed "this is by far the sweetest thing any man has ever done for me!" bra leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips "I feel as if I should do something for you" bra smirked seductively and began to remove her clothing slowly as if to tease him. She could tell he was getting impatient but still he didn't advance bra decided to test him to see if all he wanted was this "why don't you come after me and take my shirt off faster" "Because" he said looking into her eyes "I want this to be of your own will, I don't want you to do any thing your not comfortable with, because I love you" Bra flung her arms around him. "Because you love me?" "Because I love you" he repeated  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That is so sweet" Marron said  
  
"I know isn't it" bra bragged "isn't he great"  
  
Little did every on in the room know that all of the men were standing out side of the room and had been listening to the whole thing. "Aww... how cute" trunks teased Goten "chocolates in the shape of a heart"  
  
"Yeah what about you rose boy!" Goten shot back trying his best to be quiet  
  
"You both are weaklings with your women" Vegeta laughed at the two of them  
  
"Well you told Bulma/mom that you loved her!" both trunks and Goten whispered back Goku snickered behind them.  
  
"Shut up!" trunks shouted "Marron's going to talk! Oh Uub!!!!" Back with the girls  
  
"So Marron it's your turn!" 18 couldn't wait to hear this one  
  
"Oh alright...  
  
It was right after that incident with.... well you know what I mean. He came to my room with flowers for me. He told me that he loved me and then him......  
  
HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! Bet you hate me now? I love cliffys don't you? Well any way I love writing this at the moment. But I will be away after Friday for 10 days so don't expect anything during that time. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out tomorrow.  
  
I support the troops. 


	22. more and more and more talks and as an a...

"I can't help my self" Uub said softly. He kissed Marron again slowly she began to respond. And ever so slowly she began to lift his shirt up. The moon had reached his height by the time they were both undress completely. "You're beautiful" Uub whispered in her ear "I never realized how pretty you look in the moon light." He searches her face for a sign to tell him to stop. "You know that I will have to go soon and I might not come back" he warned but she still nodded as if she didn't care. Uub smiled this was his first night like this, and he wasn't even nervous. "I love you" Marron whispered  
  
"So you had sex in the hospital!?!?!" 18 said nearly falling over laughing. Marron blushed a deep crimson. *thud* "What was that?" Pan questioned looking towards the door "Who's there" bra's yelled  
  
"No one's here right now leave a message after the beep!" said a voice that sounded like Goten or goku/ "Idiot!" said many voices.  
  
"VEGETA!"(Bulma) "GOKU!"(chichi) "TRUNKS!"(Pan) "GOTEN!"(Bra) "UUB!"(Marron) "GET IN HEAR!"(Bulma) "ALL OF YOU!"(18)  
  
Reluctantly all the men came slowly trudging in  
  
"How much did you hear" Marron blushed an ever deeper crimson that before  
  
"All of it" trunks said "and I must tell you all this was very insightful"  
  
*SMACK* "Oww! Pan that hurt" trunks whined.  
  
"Boy stop complaining! I told you were too weak to deal with her!" Vegeta crossed his arms and tried to leave. "Oh! No you don't and plus you've been just as sweet at times!" Bulma said pulling him back by his ear "Yeah when!" Vegeta tried to regain control of the conversation  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that" Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No" Vegeta admitted defeat.  
  
"Well now that you're all here" Bulma said pulling out a notebook "I'd though you'd discuss the wedding. At the word wedding all the men and pan tried to run away. But all the men went back when she motioned food and the wedding night. Pan still tried to run but was pulled back by bra.  
  
"Pan, thought you would like to talk about your honey moon because of how much you like this new side to trunks" bra said smirking at pan, she was trapped. Pan blushed so did trunks while Vegeta snickered goku fell over laughing.  
  
"Well now for the wedding we will need...  
  
hahah! Another cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you just love me! No more chappies for at least 10 days. Sorry! 


	23. wedding dresses! and Its my birthday!

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you miss me?  
  
"So let's see.... Bulma lay the tip of her finger on o blue piece of paper. "flowers but we can get those here hmmmmmmmmm....' she tapped her pen on the table "Vegeta, I want flowers."  
  
"Ok fine go and buy then" Vegeta looked at her strangle why was she telling him?  
  
"From earth" Bulma said flatly  
  
"From earth!!!!!!!!!!! What kind of money do you think we are spending here woman!" Vegeta stood up abruptly  
  
"I don't care how expensive unless you like having trunks and bra living with you for ever I suggest you get them" Vegeta turned pale at the thought.  
  
"Fine we'll get your damn flowers"  
  
"Good, now we'll need dresses and tuxes" Bulma scanned her list once more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the clothing store ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: since Bulma made Vegeta have an earth style wedding they have become a very popular custom in vegta-sai  
  
"Tell me what you need again" said a very confused sales clerk  
  
"3 bridal gowns, one of them maternity, 6 bridesmaid dresses, 6 tuxes and 3 vials"  
  
"Ok...umm.... Let's start with the bridal gowns" the clerk motioned towards the rack of dresses "whose first?"  
  
"I Am." bra stepped forward  
  
"Princess! Ok then what kind of dress are you looking for?"  
  
"Hmmm... Off the shoulders with... Um... A long train.. Hmm.. and an empire waist."  
  
"Ok lets see what we have" the sales clerk went over to a computer and typed in the description "ahh here you are, we have 4 to match your description"  
  
The rack of clothes turned to show 4 different dresses. The first bra looked at in disgust it was lime green. The second she smiled at same with the third. The fourth she kind of passed off as nothing and took the middle two in to try on.  
  
(Hahira! You have to wait till next chapter to find out which she picks!)  
  
"Ok whose next now?" the clerk sighed this was going to be a long day but with the queen paying it would good for her wallet.  
  
"Pan why don't you go next" chi chi shoved pan towards the clerk  
  
"Ok ma'am what would you like for your gown?"  
  
"A suit please" pan said  
  
"PAN!!!!!!!!" Videl gave her the parental glare  
  
"Oh fine, I want it to hug my waist and to be sleeveless"  
  
"It that all" the clerk looked surprised  
  
"Yup" pan smiled, that patented son grin  
  
"That's not much to go, let me have a look at you" the clerk circled around pan "lets see... Tiny waist, but small bust"  
  
Pan blushed crimson  
  
"Well if you had given me a better description we wouldn't have to do this but I think I have the perfect dress for you"  
  
hahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have to wait! I'm back I had a lovely vacation and I herd from my brother(in case you didn't know he's in Iraq) I'm so happy! 


	24. flashbacks

"Pan! Put the dress on! You're of the female gender this is your wedding! Trunks shouted at pan who was refusing to where the long silver gown.  
  
"I don't care the last time you convinced me to where the dress it-it...um" pan stopped realizing what she had just said. Trunks noticed this and slowly walk towards her. He then whispered in her ear "it got you me"  
  
"EHEM!" Bulma loudly cleared her thought.  
  
"FINE!" pan yelled louder. "I'LL PUT IT ON!" and with that she stormed off to the dressing room.  
  
Gohan smiled this was just like when pan first met trunks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come now Panny, you'll love it here" Videl tried to console 14 year old pan  
  
"NO I WON'T! IT WILL BE-" pan was cut off as she ran into a young man much taller than her.  
  
"Watch where your going, brat" trunks smiled and began to walk away. And in a thoughtless moment turned his back on the angry pan. She flew at him pinning him to the ground and started to pummel him "I'm not a brat she wailed"  
  
" you want to fight do you?" he smirked well why didn't you say so!" this mini battle went on for hours, best two out of three, best three out of five, and so on. Finally Vegeta had, had enough? He had been watching the whole thing  
  
"Boy!" he barked Trunks stopped abruptly  
  
"You said you wanted a co captain to help you run our military when you are old enough correct?"  
  
Trunks looked quizzical but nodded  
  
Vegeta smirked "well look behind you, then to you left and there she is"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bra came out of the dressing room smiling ands spinning to show of her knew gown.  
  
"Oh bra...you look wonder full, sweetie what do you think" Bulma was ecstatic with this dress, Vegeta as usual replied with a grunt. Bulma then proceeded to growl at him and refuse to speak to him until her promised to behave him self properly for the rest of the shopping- and she meant all of it. Pan looked at her self in the mirror wondering what was so appealing about her to trunks; after all he was the prince.  
  
He was her prince and she was going to assure him of that- to night. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo...... sorry it took so long. So much homework *sniffle* Anyway updates should come sooner now. 


End file.
